


【露米】露西亚连夜爬上崆峒山

by yanlinge



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 冷战组 - Freeform, 露米 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanlinge/pseuds/yanlinge
Summary: *冷战组，崆峒深柜露x爱情骗子米*国设，从美苏易北河会师到1991，别看开头苏解，其实这是个甜文。（真的吗？）（苏解不死露难道不是甜文吗？）*是金主的约稿，赞美金主@明河端
Relationships: 伊万·布拉金斯基/阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯
Kudos: 4





	【露米】露西亚连夜爬上崆峒山

1945/4/25  
德国中部/萨克森州/易北河

历史记载了这一刻。  
世界两极在易北河畔胜利会师。他们跨越托尔高断桥拥住对方，分享着即将到来的胜利喜悦。画面永远定格在1945年的春天。

“祖国，您慢点走！苏军就在前头，他们的侦察兵刚刚递来消息，我们约定了见面时间，苏联人不会跑的。”威廉·罗伯逊中尉带领着巡逻队，跟在金发的美国将领背后一路小跑，似乎是在努力追上他的脚步。

四月的德国，田野已经青草茵茵，却满布战争的疮痍。他们走过被德军和盟军互相火力覆盖过，炸得满地坑洼的易北河防御工事，约定的地点就在前方。

“怎么不会？不要相信苏联人的信用，说不定伊万·布拉金斯基嘴上说着要和我会面，自己却不敢见我，只能偷偷溜了……”

阿尔弗雷德一手插兜，一跃跳下绿草如茵的土坡，仿佛是在赴一场经年的浪漫约会。他回头看着落在身后的美国大兵们，装模作样地压了压船形帽，“嘿，伙计们，再走得快些！你们的体力不够，看来是想加点训练了。”  
在一片哀嚎中，他却神采飞扬，眸子是天空一样的蓝，边走边自顾自地道：“他要是只派下属，放我鸽子，hero就告诉亚瑟，对，还有弗朗西。”

“谁敢放你鸽子？”一个冷冰冰的声音打断了他的畅想，“许久不见了，世界的英雄先生。”他说着拗口的英语，带着些弹舌音，却显得有些阴阳怪气。

阿尔弗雷德便顺势转身，看向不远处的断桥对面。晴空之下，一支苏军巡逻队走来，有人执着烈焰一样的红旗，显得分外刺眼。在旗帜的阴影之下，为首那人身形高大挺拔，神情冰冷倨傲，红星勋章缀在胸前，绿色的军装显出凛凛威风。

“我们上回见面，还是在德黑兰？”伊万在桥前站定，抬起军帽的边缘，一双冷锐的眼仿佛要穿过波平浪静的海平面，刺透他的一切伪装。“还是……在莫斯科？”

阿尔弗雷德的金发犹如田野的麦浪，被风吹起。他眉眼肃然时，显得如同骄人而锋利的太阳，但是当他笑起来，便如同毫无阴霾的晴空，有种别样的澄澈。

的确，比起强邻环绕，环境恶劣的苏联，孤悬的美洲的美国简直如同上帝之城。  
只有得天独厚的水土，才能养出这样没心没肺的小东西。

“美国，你特意点名要见我是为了……”伊万站在断桥之上，居高临下地看着他，可话还未说完，阿尔弗雷德便三步并作两步，越过两人中间的断桥，像是面对一位许久不见的老友，径直而坦荡地拥了上去。

这是一个极其张扬的拥抱。伊万猝不及防间，不得不倒退一步，把越过界限的阿尔弗雷德牢牢抱在怀里，让他不至于站立不稳跌到河里。

断桥之下河水潺潺，仿佛在唱着动听的歌。隔着断桥罅隙握手的美苏巡逻队员们，同时把目光移到抱在一起的两个国家身上，然后面面相觑。

“操。”一向沉稳的苏维埃还是没忍住，骂了句粗口。他被士兵们奇异的眼神看的莫名焦躁，本想立即推开吃错了药的美国，却听见身边的快门声此起彼伏地响起。这让他略略蹙了蹙眉，戒备地打量着他，冷冷地道：“美国，你又在打什么主意？”

“忍着点，伊万，配合下我。”阿尔弗雷德拽了一下他的围巾，迫使他微微低头，紧接着，两人的脸颊便理所当然地挨近了，脸颊上传来另一个人的体温。  
毫无疑问，阿尔弗雷德要与他行贴面礼，这是对亲密朋友的礼节。于他们的关系，有些许超过，却又在此情此景下显得顺理成章。

阿尔弗雷德一边拥抱他，一边贴上他的右脸，低声道：“要登报的，我把美联社的记者带来了，这张照片马上就能登上各国报纸的头版，德国人想必很快就会绝望地发现——盟军已经在易北河成功会师。”

“……”真是虚情假意的理由。但是，这很美国。  
“再说，你不觉得今天是个很好的日子吗？苏联，我在这里遇到了你，也就说明——战争，很快就要结束了。”

当东西线的美苏在德国易北河会师，意味着盟军占领了整个德国北部的平原地带，柏林已经成为一座孤城。

伊万叹了口气，他决定配合一下阿尔弗雷德的宣传，于是也顺势拥抱了他。在某种心照不宣，却又富含深意的气氛中，伊万依循着东欧的礼节，也给了他一个吻。  
“是的，战争要结束了。”

这是他们第一个正式的吻，也是一个穿越时间的，久违的吻。

——

易北河畔的篝火晚会气氛热烈。

他们在岸边开起了派对，美国人拿出速食牛排在火上煎烤，富含脂肪的肉香久久不散。苏联人从军用物资里搬出成箱成箱的酒，吹嘘着他们的万能解药。

今天恐怕会从天黑闹到天亮。美国人还在喝收缴来的德国黑啤，苏联人已经喝到兴头上，拿出了伏特加对瓶吹，两三瓶酒下肚，他们已经亲如兄弟，肩并着肩，毫无顾忌地躺在一起。还有个美国大兵逞能，从高个子的苏联人那里要来一瓶伏特加，豪放地仰头灌了一口，下一刻就满面通红，直挺挺地躺下了，怎么踹也踹不醒，引起了众人的大笑。

即便语言不通，他们碰杯的热情可不减，在唱片机咔吱咔吱的转动中，《喀秋莎》轻快的音乐便响起。有个美国大兵跳舞的劲头上来了，竟是扯住身边一个苏联小个子的手，非要逼人家跳女步，结果被这位勇猛的苏联骑兵直接撂倒在地。哪怕互相只能用打手势交流，也挡不住他们庆祝的热情，还有美国士兵偷偷摸摸地拿出美式的艳情杂志，封面上穿的极少的美国女郎正在搔首弄姿，让苏联人也情不自禁地侧过眼去瞄两眼，接收一下资本主义的腐化，然后发出心照不宣的会心笑声。

胜利在即，这些和他一起从莫斯科闯出来的小家伙，终于快要回家了。就算是一向严厉的伊万，也没有制止他们的胡闹。

年长的雪国性子孤独冰冷，只是一个人占据了一堆篝火，倚在断桥边饮着伏特加，在沉沉的夜幕中看着柏林的方向。

“伊万，怎么不加入派对？”阿尔弗雷德显然是刚刚和士兵拼过一轮酒，面上有着淡淡的绯，在篝火的照耀下，他架在鼻梁上的平光镜也反射着温暖的火光，军服外套已经不知道脱到哪里去了，只穿着一件单薄的白衬衫，下摆也不扎进裤腰带里，显得有些不羁凌乱。“你若是真的去了，他们只会欢迎你，总不可能排斥自己的祖国吧。”

“我去了，他们会紧张。”银发紫眸的男人拨弄了一下篝火，看向自己的士兵时，眼里有隐蔽的自豪。但他即使想过，也的确不会如阿尔弗雷德那样与他们打成一片。“在这里就可以了。”

“伊万，你真体贴，Hero又开始喜欢你了。”阿尔弗雷德在他身边坐下，微微舒展了肢体，“当然，这个范围不包括你的意识形态。”

“真抱歉，我对你的态度相反。”伊万隐约地蹙了一下眉，似乎是不喜欢这样的轻浮，他的口吻有些淡漠：“感谢你提供的援助和贷款，但是美国试图谋求别的利益，恕我直言，那实属天方夜谭。”

“开个玩笑而已。”阿尔弗雷德也不介意，白衬衫的领口敞开着，露出线条分明的锁骨和肌肉的轮廓，在火光下，显得像是涂了一层薄薄的蜜糖。他却意识不到自己的魅力，单手撬开一瓶啤酒，泡沫涌了出来。

他凑到伊万身边，强行和他碰了一下瓶子，然后笑道：“让他们玩去吧，现在是属于同类的时间。”  
“为我们即将到来的胜利干杯。”  
他连衣服都不好好穿，这股风流浪荡的模样，真让人不爽。伊万微微别开眼，却还是给他面子，把伏特加一饮而尽。

阿尔弗雷德向来以自我为中心，他甚至不觉得会有人不喜欢他，于是理所当然地把伊万对他肢体动作的排斥，当做东欧人的含蓄与保守。  
他用右手臂勾过伊万的脖颈，在对方杀人的眼神中，笑道：“伏特加分我一瓶，黑啤给你。伊万，这是收缴来的德军高级将领特供，别的地方可喝不到。”

“你？伏特加？”伊万瞥了他一眼，眸底跳跃着不知名的火，他发出不屑的低笑，“算了吧，我怕美国死于酒精中毒，这样上司会找我麻烦的。”

“好歹我们都是盟友了，讲话友好一些，伊万。”阿尔弗雷德伸腿，高筒军靴踩住了他的军服裤，却顺着他小腿线条的轮廓轻轻蹭了蹭，那是挑衅，也是调情。美国扬起挑衅的眉眼，却是半点也没有讲和的欲望。“战争打了这么久了，总要找些乐子，你说是吧，苏维埃先生？”

“好吧，假如你觉得这是乐子。如你所愿，小朋友。”

伊万握住他的小腿根，拇指捏住他脚踝的骨骼，他的脚腕线条流畅，让他有种只要虎口稍稍用力，就能把他的腿给折断的错觉。两人僵持了一下，还是阿尔弗雷德先移开了脚，然后伊万低头，看到了一个带着新鲜泥土的清晰鞋印。

他决定对小孩幼稚的挑衅报以有限的宽容，于是递过去一瓶烈酒。

阿尔弗雷德终于得到了新奇的玩具，先是晃了晃酒瓶里透明的液体，好奇地打量着这种苏联人特殊的“液体燃料”，然后毫不警戒地仰头，学着伊万那样猛喝了一大口。  
烈酒从口中一直烧到胃里。

“这是什么！”他大声咳嗽着，弓着身倒在伊万怀里，连眼泪都快下来了。“你是不是觉得毒死Hero，就可以不还钱了？”  
“真是个小鬼。”伊万轻哼一声，本想基于人道主义帮他拍拍背，却不小心碰到对方坚实细腻的腰。

他瞬间愕然，触了电一样缩回手，皱起眉，不知在想些什么。手心还是阿尔弗雷德腰线的触感。也许是因为战争，他的身上没有赘肉，肌理很细腻。一切都像是曾经。

“哦，亚蒂，烧厨房的亚蒂，古板的亚蒂，我不要吃司康饼……”  
“伊万、讨厌的伊万，愚蠢的布拉金，大国沙文主义的苏维埃，你为什么是苏维埃……”

那个金毛美国人似乎开始唱歌了，英语含混，听不出调来。  
真是个幼稚又麻烦的盟友。

伊万把他捞回来，免得他一头栽进火堆里。阿尔弗雷德被他按住，于是抱着双膝，坐在湿漉漉的草地上发愣，像个乖巧安静的大型娃娃。还没安静过五分钟，阿尔弗雷德摇晃着醉醺醺的脑袋，似乎把他当成了某种攀援物，开始手脚并用地往他身上爬，一头金色的乱发扫过他的脸颊和脖颈，有些痒。

伊万又有些莫名其妙的恼意。他想把爬到他腿上的青年给弄下来，可那美国人的肌肉骨骼都是实打实的结实，又是长手长脚，抱起来重的很。何况美国人还用双手环住他的脖颈，得寸进尺地坐到了伊万的大腿上，给他来了个结结实实的熊抱。

“伊万，伊万……”他似乎是醉了个彻底，用一种伊万更熟悉的语调，带着些哭腔喊他的名字。“你不能这样对我，好吧、我发誓……你有这个权利，轻一点，痛……”

这一声一声的，和叫床似的，快把伊万给叫硬了。  
他面无表情地想着，这是什么蠢东西，他以后不能这样纵容盟友。坚决不能。

可是阿尔弗雷德的腔调实在太可怜，大国先生蜷在他的身上，暖融融的金发蹭过他的胸膛，好像是被丢下的金毛犬。这让伊万犹豫了一下，还是伸手撸了一下他头上的发旋。

米格尔中尉搬了一箱子伏特加过来，他听着声音就觉得有点不对，走近后，他看见祖国正抱着身上的美国，两人不知在干些什么，顿时浑身一僵。  
“祖国，您……”他欲言又止，求生欲极强地立正行礼，道：“打扰您了，我现在就走，祝您有一个愉快的晚上。”

在苏维埃死亡一样的眼神里，中尉看见金发蓝眼的美国甜心双手环着祖国的颈，衣衫凌乱地坐在祖国的身上扭动，而祖国的手还环着他的腰，似乎有往下移的趋势。

这场面，怎一个火辣刺激了得。  
万万没想到，祖国平日里那么恐同，原来是个深柜。

“不是你想的那样。”一向冷峻的苏维埃张了张口，发现解释已经苍白无力。他叹了口气，放弃抢救自己的形象，然后假装自然地抬起本来还放在阿尔弗雷德腰臀侧的手，做了个手势，让中尉离开。

中尉得到首肯，跑得比兔子还快，转眼间就不见人影了。

可窝在他怀里的青年，此时却蓝眸湿润，衬衫凌乱，甚至露出一小截腰际和肚脐，像个手感极佳的大型动物。他们形同陌路多年，也就是虚假的盟友和利益交换，让他们的关系续上一口，不至于真的撕破脸。

也就今日，他才觉得对方有这么乖。

阿尔弗雷德呻吟一声，似乎碰到了什么不该碰的部位，让伊万的下身硬的更厉害。很难说他不是故意的。伊万却像是灵与肉分离一般，几乎冷漠而戒备地看着他，甚至毫不犹豫地把他从身上推了下去。

看着倒在篝火边，看上去是睡着了的金发美国人，苏维埃按了按眉心，压抑着自己想要把他扶起来的欲望。

他心里冷冷地想：记住，阿尔弗雷德是个骗子。  
不能相信这种看似纯真诱人，却满口谎言的资本家。

——

阿尔弗雷德坐在吉普车的车顶上，军服裤腿挽上去一截，露出白皙的脚踝。他的嘴上叼着一根烟，向他俏皮地眨了眨眼睛。

“嘿，伊万，喜欢我的礼物吗？”他拍了拍车子的外壳，钢铁发出动听的声音。“她是军用越野吉普，即使是在你家的气候里也能正常行驶很久，越野性能也是最棒的，我一见到她，就觉得她很配你。”

“只是个象征性的仪式而已，发完新闻就够了，何必搞这么多花样？”伊万倚在车窗边，不说喜欢或者不喜欢，只是慢条斯理地吐出一个烟圈，神色有些惫懒：“送你的马我已经转交给布莱德利上将，自己去领吧。”

阿尔弗雷德的脸上有一闪而逝的失望。他从吉普车顶跃下，直视着隐藏在阴影中的雪国，假作轻松地道：“好吧，假如你这么不想和我扯上关系，如你所愿……也对，合该如此，资本家和共产党员本就不该有什么私人交情。”他似乎是真的难过了，所以有些语无伦次，喃喃道：“我早该知道的。”

他装什么无辜可怜？伊万咬住烟嘴，发出一声不屑的冷哼。

阿尔弗雷德看着伊万冰凉的紫色眼睛，道：“嗯，伊万，我是说，假设我欺骗了一位朋友，你觉得用什么方法，能让他原谅我？”

“没救了，等死吧。”伊万闻言，竟是笑了，却说不出的冷。他轻描淡写地为他笨拙的尝试判了死刑。“兴许，等着他某一日把你分解，或者赤化吧。”

“那还是不要了。”美国先生双手揣在军服的衣兜里，易北河畔的阳光从他背后照来，他的面容因为逆光而模糊不清，只有眼镜有些许反光。他略略一抬头，笑容里竟然一改往日的轻快，反倒染上些独属于大国的纯真与癫狂。

他轻描淡写地说：“虽然很可惜，但是从利益来考虑，投入与回报不成正比，Hero还是放弃好了。”他顿了一下，又笑道：“现在想想，也没那么重要嘛。”

“阿尔弗雷德。”伊万在崭新的吉普车车窗上按灭了烟头，紫眸闪烁着明灭不定的光芒，他忽的低笑一声，说不出是嘲讽还是恼怒。“没心没肺的小骗子。”

阿尔弗雷德只是背对着他，随意地挥了挥手，算作一场漫不经心的告别。

——

五十年代初，王耀到访克里姆林宫。  
在一次会议的闲暇时间，东方的古国一身军装，翻看列宁同志生前的笔记，他随口问道：“伊万同志，你很讨厌阿尔弗雷德？”

“当然。”伊万走到他的身边，手里正在把玩着一支钢笔，他道：“耀，我与那个家伙正在冷战中，彼此看不顺眼，难道不是理所当然的吗。”

王耀瞥了一眼他那根鎏金的钢笔，隐约看到了A·F·J的缩写。

“明面上，你们关系是有目共睹的差，但是我总觉得你隐瞒了什么，伊万同志。”王耀莞尔，道：“诚然，国家化身的关系一定程度上受当时的政局影响，但是千年百年过去，王朝都能成为历史，我们这些存在，彼此之间总不会真正撕破脸皮，有些甚至能说的上是朋友。你与阿尔弗雷德，恐怕也不例外吧？”

“冷战而已，只要我们还存在理智这种玩意儿，就不会真正打起来。平日里遇到，打个招呼或者是说两句话，也只是普通的外交礼貌吧。”伊万毫无异样地微笑道：“难道，中国是因为我在朝鲜的事情上没有帮忙，觉得不太高兴吗？”

王耀自然不能接这个话茬，但是他总觉得伊万的态度有些古怪。

“战后的会议上，我看见他深夜去你的房间找你。”于是他沉吟一下，道。  
“只是商谈战后的发展计划。”  
“为什么是深夜？”王耀观察着他的表情，“若不是我睡不着出去散步，也看不到他敲你的门。你开门很快，甚至把他按在墙上……”  
“无可奉告。”

王耀看着他变幻莫测的表情，似乎明白了什么，于是温文有礼地退了一步，浅笑道：“当然，这是你的隐私，完全可以不说。”

伊万总觉得王耀这个老狐狸，像是从短短的几句话里，探知到了他某种态度。他十分恼怒，却又迅速想到阿尔弗雷德及他所带领的联合国军，刚刚被中国从朝鲜打回老家。

“只是一些私人问题。”伊万挂出作为社会主义阵营盟主的温和浅笑，坐回了办公椅上。他的背向后靠了靠，十指叉起放在小腹上，有些不太情愿地陈述道：“他带着一些合同……好吧，是一些债务，到我那里，要求我陪他玩德州扑克。”  
“只是玩扑克？”  
“是。”当然，是有赌注的。

王耀的表情更微妙了。他回忆起当时阿尔弗雷德的一身正装，他特意打理了头发，甚至还喷了些香水，看上去gay里gay气的。他甚至猜测，阿尔弗雷德在凌晨拜访，是为了和伊万达成某些秘密的协议。

“凌晨玩扑克，伊万同志，你们兴致不错。”王耀已经猜不出他们小年轻玩的到底是什么套路了。

“还可以，至少最终是我赢了。”伊万抬了一下眼眸，露出虚情假意的笑容，让东方的古国莫名其妙地觉得后背有些凉，于是提前结束了拜访。

送走了王耀后，伊万独自一人坐在办公室里，难得想起二战后的那次宴会，脸上的表情变幻莫测。

他没有向王耀说明细节。阿尔弗雷德的确是来玩扑克的，可赌注却玩的极大，谁赢了，谁在石油合同上就得到优惠条件，而输一把，则是要脱一件衣服，玩到最后，伊万身上还有衬衫和军裤，原本西装革履的资本家身上却只剩了件裤衩。结果是伊万赢了合同，延迟了债务，而阿尔弗雷德也输光了自己的衣服。

接下来的事情发生的顺理成章，他们滚上了床，做了整整一夜。  
虽然只是意外，但这听上去未免太像一种糟糕的情趣，也不怪他难以对王耀启齿。

第二天清晨，他们赤裸裸地躺在被窝里，阿尔弗雷德打着哈欠，显然是被折腾的不轻，还有些犯困。而伊万却意识到自己每次都能被可恶的骗子给蛊到，必须得离他远点。

他于是下定决心，对阿尔弗雷德郑重强调：“下次不要这么玩了，琼斯。昨晚只是个意外，我不是同性恋。”  
阿尔弗雷德的脸上并没有出现之前那种失落的神情，反倒嗤的一声笑了。

“你什么意思？”伊万皱了皱眉，问道。  
“哈哈哈。”资本家赤着身子窝在被子里，枕着他的手臂，笑的前仰后合：“好的，我知道了，你不喜欢男人。”

然后他支起身子，饱含深意地凑近他。  
“所以，苏维埃，你能把你的那玩意儿，从我屁股里拔出来吗？”

——

“你在想什么？阿尔弗雷德。”

伊万转动着鎏金的钢笔，在夕阳下看着反射的光芒，英文的字母缩写已经因为反复摩挲而有些磨平。他紫色的眼瞳里仿佛映出极致的璀璨，或是隐含的张狂。善恶本就是一体两面，大国的游戏更是行走在深渊的边缘，他们的骨子里始终流淌着黑色的血，谁也没资格谈情爱。

他长出一口气，把始终倒扣在桌面上的照片重新摆起来。  
照片拍摄的时间十分久远，久到足以追溯到苏维埃刚成立时。

那年，他在码头遇到的一个从轮船偷渡来的美国记者，他有着晴空一样明媚的蓝眼睛，对着一切新生事物饱含真挚的热忱，他前来探访这新成立的政权，身上除了相机和记者证外，别无他物，穷的一毛不剩。伊万捡到他时，他孤身一人坐在码头边，晃荡着腿，在夕阳下对他恣意而张扬的笑，仿佛他无法触及的不冻港。

他留长了些头发，摘掉了他的平光镜，便变身为一个偷渡苏联，对新闻抱有热情的自由记者。他的身上，总有一种与光芒相似的东西。

新生的苏维埃同样具有勃勃的生机，不同于沙皇时期的行将就木，他信仰坚定，对于革命事业热忱而投入，在西方陷入发展危机时，他却依靠集中体制高速发展，大步跃进。

不知受到怎样的蛊惑，他隐瞒身份，先是与年轻的美国记者欲盖弥彰地做了会朋友，然后迅速陷入了一场毫无道理，却又异常甜蜜的恋爱。

莫斯科街头漫步的场景历历在目。他至今仍然能想起金发的美国人一身皮夹克，站在布满野花的山岗上开怀大笑的样子，像是伏尔加河上的初升的太阳。他们在冻结的冰河上行走，看过集体农庄的劳作，听过纤夫的船号。他也曾坐在红宫的石阶上，听着阿尔弗雷德吹起口琴，悠扬的旋律在红场徘徊不去。

“好吧，我承认，我的确是做了些小小的坏事，譬如偷渡入境——但是，布拉金，你会向政府举报我吗？”

“全世界都在注视着这里，苏联，一个陌生而危险的国度，我想知道，那欧洲上空徘徊不去的幽灵，真正有了实体是什么样子。”

“东欧实在是太冷了。”他在十二月的雪风中哈了一口气，双颊冻的通红，蓝眼睛却依旧如同星辰。“但这一切难不倒我，有些想不明白的事情，我必须要得到答案。”

那时候的伊万，除却文字情报，实际上，并没有见过那位年轻的美国。

在封闭的年代，洲与洲之间几乎没有交流。俄罗斯位处东欧，一门心思想要回到欧洲，哪有功夫去关注一个小小的殖民地。后来，美国凭借他的制造业声名鹊起，他却陷在末代沙皇留下的烂摊子和新政权成立后的繁忙事务中，主导世界秩序的仍是英国。可在明眼人看来，那个他曾经饲养过的小殖民地，已经初具咬下他一块肉的能力。

美国从来不是个省油的灯。他是个精心设计谎言的欺诈师，编织出荒诞却又虚假绮梦的造梦者，更是血管里流淌着肮脏血液的资本家。

阿尔弗雷德却像个真正的恋人，他们在莫斯科拥抱、接吻、做爱。尽职尽责的间谍先生能够在床上勾住他的腰，一个劲地叫着不够，下了床却是他年轻又纯真的情人，眉眼之间永远有着他最喜欢的朝气蓬勃。他总是非常理解伊万时不时的忙碌，即使自己一个人也能过的很好，却又从不拒绝旅馆的幽会，或者是更加贪婪的欲求。

身为第一个社会主义国家，苏维埃肩上的责任极重，而国家意识也有人性化的一面，他同样也有着身体或者是情感的需求。一段隐秘而美妙的恋情让他乏味枯燥的生活泛起涟漪，那段时间，他甚至考虑过向阿尔弗雷德公开自己的身份，邀请他加入苏联的国籍。

直到他人间蒸发。

他查遍了海关的记录，也未曾找到这样一个人，阿尔弗雷德就此消失无踪，仿佛从未存在过。第二年，大洋彼岸一直秘密保护着的美国化身情报，才彻底公开。

苏维埃面无表情地读完了情报，看着黑白照片上那张熟悉的脸孔，只是冷笑一声，把资料丢进了碎纸机，此后再无别的评价。

之后，他的下属克格勃们渐渐总结出一个常识，并且在入职前都要告诫新人。  
他们的祖国，对同性恋过敏。

1959/9/15  
美国 纽约

“上司们去戴维营别墅开会了，今天，你的时间是我的。”金发的美国人坐在跑车的驾驶座上，手指在方向盘上灵活地敲击，“难得来次美国，上车，让Hero带你见识见识什么叫地上天堂。”

“纽约与你浪漫而古典的莫斯科相比，是风格截然不同的摩登女郎。”他刻意用夸张的咏叹口吻，听上去却像是挑衅。

伊万看着美国人一身休闲马甲配牛仔裤，丝毫不像是招待外宾，反倒像是与相熟的友人去压马路。他丝毫不掩饰自己的恣意、骄傲与风流，或者说，他总是懂得自己怎样最有魅力，最能够戳到白令海峡对面的雪国，无法抗拒的那个点。

于是银发紫眸的男人俯下身，一把拽住车窗里阿尔弗雷德的散乱衣领，忍无可忍地吻上了他弧度诱人的唇。

“现在，不说自己讨厌同性恋了？”阿尔弗雷德揽着他的后颈，在他耳边喘着气，揶揄道。“我以为，你这种老古板对风流型不感兴趣呢，毕竟，你以前喜欢的是那种清纯款，哦，这么说也不对，你喜欢床上放荡的，这不冲突。”

“我什么类型都不讨厌，唯独对美国过敏。”  
“你有亲吻过敏源的习惯吗？”果不其然，阿尔弗雷德又笑了。  
“这叫脱敏治疗。”

伊万抓住他作乱的爪子，喉结微微一滚，紫眸中映出他那张熟悉的脸。资本家眼睛也不眨就能编出精巧的谎言，那张他最喜欢的笑脸，说不定是经过精心设计的戏码，只为了引诱他跌进陷阱。

可当他用澄澈的蓝眼睛望着他时，他又实在难以吐露出残酷的拒绝。

“走吧，随便逛逛。”他对峙失败，终于打开副驾驶的门，坐在了阿尔弗雷德的身侧，而美国人报以胜利的微笑。

“酒会、戏剧、还有整个美国的目光，这是一场世界性的访问。”阿尔弗雷德踩下油门，车驶出了层层封锁的宾馆，漫不经心地道：“但对你来说，这种场合很难受吧，你讨厌这种聚光灯下的感觉，认为这是资本主义的腐化和堕落。”

聪明的小家伙。

“不过是政治作秀，你我都不陌生。”伊万经历过数场酒会，美国人看远道而来的苏联客人，更像是在马戏团观猴，这让他觉得极其不悦，却又必须保持礼貌，这让国家化身也能感觉到身心俱疲。

国家之间的关系就是如此，该亲近时显得亲密无间，翻了脸又显得异常激烈，兴许再过几年，宣传攻势一转，再多的仇恨也会变得无关痛痒，任由宣传工具操纵拿捏。他们永远臣服于利益，好与坏，都不受他们掌控。

他们前些日子还在柏林墙两侧撕的惊天动地，转眼间就能坐在同一辆车的正副驾驶，不得不说，这便是外交政治的荒诞之处。

车窗外的场景飞速而逝，阿尔弗雷德的车驶出了下榻的宾馆，背后缀着一串CIA和KGB。但他们不约而同地无视了这一点，只当这是难得的纽约市兜风。伊万侧了侧头，没有高楼的遮挡，他正好看到俯瞰纽约州的自由女神。

“戴维营精神，听上去是个好的开始。”在纽约的夜风中，阿尔弗雷德驰骋在公路之上，哼着歌，他的神情很放松，“伊万，冷战不是唯一的选择，兴许我们能够走出第三条路，听说你和王耀闹翻了——也对，没有人想到我们也能和睦相处。”

“也许。”没有厮杀和流血，也不必在各自的战场提起木偶线，操控着整个世界向着疯狂转折。几乎十年的冷战，让他们都疲惫不堪。

“说句实话，当时你发现我的真实身份，第一反应是什么？”阿尔弗雷德一个甩尾，把车稳稳停在纽约港边上，只要仰起头，就能看到自由女神像。他走了两步，却又回头，笑容盈盈，道：“杀了我吗？”

“真聪明。”伊万扯了扯围巾，嘲笑地道：“你不会真的以为我会爱上你吧？阿尔弗雷德，说到底，你当年的身份也只是一个普通人类而已。”

“原来你当年说的，‘我爱你’是假的。”阿尔弗雷德竟然显出些许沮丧来，他喃喃道：“亏得我回来之后想了你好久，你可是第一个愿意对我说‘爱’的。”

得天独厚，天之骄子，生来就该被所有人爱着的英雄先生，也会缺少“爱”吗？

“人类，于国家漫长的生命而言，不过是个过客，骗一骗也无妨。”伊万顿了一下，似乎在嘲笑什么，他点燃了烟。

“所以，当你发现我是国家时，你爱上我了吗？”阿尔弗雷德走到他身边，嘴上也叼着一根烟，径直凑到了他的跟前，两根烟的头部相碰。

“……当然没有。”伊万弹指，白色的烟气被风吹向北方，像是一条蜿蜒的曲线。

远处是纽约港陆离的灯光，而伊万的脸藏在深深的阴影里，看不清表情，但阿尔弗雷德听到一声短促的冷笑。

他说：“谁会喜欢你这种小骗子啊。”

“虽然我们现在在冷战，关系一向很糟，未来也许会更糟，谁知道呢。”阿尔弗雷德也不气馁，他又迅速看了一眼伊万的轮廓，挑选着措辞，道：“十年不行，那就半个世纪，一个世纪，我们总会有关系还不错的时候吧，国家的生命足够漫长，到那个时候，考虑考虑我吧？”

“小家伙，你太年轻了。”银发紫眸的男人低笑一声，似乎在喟叹他的天真和多情，他经历了这么多岁月，对阿尔弗雷德的话置之一笑，“就算我答应了你，处了两年，三年，然后呢？你换了个上司，或者是我的上司死去，新一轮的冷战又会开始，只要你与我都想要活着，那么对方的存在永远都是心腹大患。”

“和敌人谈恋爱这种事，别想了，先琢磨琢磨怎么打败我吧。”他近乎怜悯地拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的脸颊，凝视着他湛蓝色如同晴空的眼眸，笑道。

但他想起了自己的频繁打脸，又顿了一下，道：“如果，你想要个床伴，只是这么简单的话，也许……”  
“也许什么？”  
“自己去想。”

他依旧不认为自己喜欢同性，但他就是很难戒断阿尔弗雷德。  
他是一剂甜美的毒药，明明知道对方是个小骗子，明明知道他的自大傲慢、疯狂扭曲，他却总是陷在他拙劣的谎言与看似天真开朗的笑容中。  
就算是虚假的光芒，于孤独的苏维埃而言，也是慰藉。

“如果打败了你，你会成为我的吗？”阿尔弗雷德顿了顿，又不甘心地问道。  
“那你可以试试。”伊万答应的也很漫不经心。

彼时苏联还很强盛，他只需要掌好国家的舵，让这艘大船向着应有的方向驶去。  
他从不认为自己会输掉这场游戏。

虽然只是一个模棱两可的答案，但他已经满意了。金发蓝眼的美国人拢了拢风衣，似乎是觉得冷了，他凑近伊万身边，似乎在讨要一个拥抱，而他如愿以偿。

伊万叹了口气，把他揽在怀里，掌心揉搓他后脑的发，然后低头，与他在纽约港的夜风中接了一个吻。

阿尔弗雷德太贪婪，他想要一切。  
冷战胜利、世界第一、世界单极，还有他全部的爱。

*

1991/12/29

一切荣耀与辉煌都将过去，连苏共都成为历史。

身着苏军制服的男人整理自己珍藏的红星勋章，那是他多年征战的证明，如今却将要尘封于匣中。记忆飞逝，唯有伤痕永存。他叠好军服，置入箱子的底层。新换上的灰色大衣让他侧脸的轮廓显得柔和许多，至少血腥与煞气没有那么重。也许只要弯起眼眸，苏联的影子就会从身上褪去，显得无辜而无害。

痛苦与绝望是一时的，俄罗斯从来不怕被打倒，只怕失去再站起来的斗志。他会重建一个理想中的俄罗斯，无论是以什么方式。

他的视线触到办公桌上的老照片，紫晶石的瞳孔忽然颤抖了一下。

黑白相片已经足够陈旧，美国人穿着一件褐色的军服，船形帽压在有些凌乱的金发上，眼睛是晴空一样的蓝。他站在断桥之上，向着另一边的伊万伸出手，直到两人紧紧相拥。  
这是他们为数不多的合照。

“易北河会师吗……”他似乎想起了什么，忽的低笑一声，觉得过去的日子委实荒唐。而在这样的错觉中，他一陷便是半个世纪。

摆在书桌上的电话铃陡然响起，伊万顿了一下，最终还是接起。

“我在莫斯科了。”

伊万听到对面的声音正在微微颤抖，是激动于自己的胜利，还是在嘲讽失败者的落魄？他忽的感觉一阵厌烦，连愤怒都缺席，有的只是自我厌憎和心口几乎针刺的痛楚。

他很清楚地知道，苏联的解体大部分是他自己的问题。  
是最高苏维埃，是他，背叛了人民，背叛了革命导师，却作为俄罗斯无耻地苟活于世。

“所以呢？”伊万照例挂上凉冰冰的虚假微笑，咬着牙，一字一顿地道：“需要我祝贺你冷战胜利吗？美国。”

“……”对面沉默了一下，似乎有些哽住。他无法让自己显得不像是图谋不轨，而且，他未必没有这种打算。但他还是道：“伊万，我会帮你。”

他重复了一遍，“不要难过，我会帮你，我会给你投资的，一切都会变好。总之，伊万，欢迎你来到资本主义的阵营。”

“那还真是谢谢你啊，阿尔弗雷德。”红星的徽章如同干涸的血。他一个字也不相信阿尔弗雷德，可假如他想靠近欧洲，就不得不遵照他的意思。

真是一段扭曲的旧情。  
他果然还是讨厌美国，非常讨厌。

“祖国，您收拾好了吗？叶利钦总统希望您去参加他的紧急会议。”办公室的门被叩响，门外传来颇有礼貌，却无敬畏的声音。

克格勃在催促他。

伊万看了一眼门口，看着那在他案前摆过许多年的照片。他犹豫良久，终于还是将照片倒扣在办公桌上。然后，他拎起自己的手提箱，走出了红宫的办公室。

悬在墙上的日历已经几日没有人撕去，时间定格在1991年12月25日。


End file.
